Miraculous Love!
by Hawk Fanfics
Summary: What happens when Chloe's bullying of Marinette goes to far! And one fatal push changes everything for Marinette and her friends !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

Marinette POV!

Beep,Beep,Beep went Marinette's Phone. "Argh" Groaned Marinette as she tried to find her phone to turn off her alarm. When she found her phone she turned off her alarm but just when she was about to put her phone down she got a text from Adrien. "Agh"she screamed as she dropped her phone on the floor.

She picked up her phone and looked at the text from Adrien!

Adrien"Hey Marinette. Alya Nino and I are going to the cinema to see the new Captain America movie and we were wondering if u wanted to come."

Marinette "Ya I would love to go Adrien. What time?"

Adrien "It starts at about 12:30pm."

Marinette "That sounds great Adrien! See u guys there!"

Adrien " Ok Mari! See u in half an hour!

Marinette "Okay. See u there."

Adrien POV!

"Guys she coming" shouted Adrien! "Awesome" shouted Alya and Nino from Nino bedroom! You guys best no be messing around in there we have to be a the cinema in half an hour!" Shouted Adrien! When Adrien didn't get a response he went into Nino's room. When he entered he say Nino fucking the brains out of Alya! "Jesus Christ guys you know I'm in the next room!" Laughed Adrien! "Piss off Adrien" shouted Alya and Nino as they pulled the covers over them! Adrien left the room leaving the 2 to get dressed!

Marinette POV!

Marinette put down her phone when suddenly Tiki appeared out of nowhere. Marinette screamed and jumped off the bed! "Are you okay Marinette?" Asked Tiki! "Yes Tiki in fine u just scared me a little." Tiki laughed a little while Marinette got dressed and did her makeup. Just as she was leaving the bakery she say the time "12:20" "Ahhhhh" she screamed as she rushed out the door and started heading to the cinema! " I've got ten minutes, I can make it. I can make it as Ladybug!" Marinette ran into an alleyway and shouted "Tiki Spots On!"

As Ladybug Mari made it to the cinema in no time but de-transformed a block away as to not to arise suspicion!

She was almost to the cinema when someone tripped her! Mari looked behind her and say Chloe and Sabrina laughing away " Well look who it is! Little miss useless." Sneered Chloe! " Fuck off Chloe I don't have time for your shit today" shouted Marinette and with that she got up and continued to the cinema

She stopped a the just across the road from the cinema! She could see Alya Nino and Adrien all there waiting for her! "Guy's I'll be there in a minute! Shouted Mari! " Don't worry girl we'll wait girl!" Shouted Alya back!

Just then Marinette felt someone push her. The last thing she say was Chloe laughing, and Adrien Alya and Nino rushing towards her and Adrien shouting her name "Marinette", Then darkness!

 **Hello to all you readers! Thanks for reading! Sorry if this was short but this is my first time writing a Fanfiction! Please read and Review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Adrien POV!

I couldn't believe what I had just seen! One minute Marinette was waving at us smiling and then the next she was on the road, just laying there coved in blood! I couldn't believe this! I don't know what to do. I rushed over Mari's side, Alya and Nino close behind. " Call an ambulance Alya. Come on Mari, please don't leave me!" I shouted at Marinette with tear streaming from my eyes.

General POV!

Adrien and Alya were down at Marinette side, Nino was on his phone call an ambulance. " Alya do you have a pulse?" Adrien shouted at Alya trying to keep it together. " Ice got one! Nino where is that god dam mother fucken ambulance!"Screamed a shaking Alya. Nino said that they said they would be five minutes max.

Suddenly the driver of the bus that had hit Marinette appeared and started asking if she was okay and if there was anything he could do!" Yes. Do u have a medical kit on your bus? Asked Alya. The driver said he did and rushed back to his bus to get it! He returned with it and gave it to Alya who started to try help Mari.

Just then the police and the ambulance arrived! Marinette was loaded into the ambulance and then rushed to the hospital! Alya and Adrien with with her while Nino stayed behind and called Marinette's parents to tell them what happened! Mean while the police were asking the bus driver what he had seen! He told them that he had just been driving along when a girl with blonde hair wearing a yellow cardigan pushed the girl he hit into the street into the path of his bus. The police thank him and went on questioning the other witnesses.

The Hospital 4 hours later!

Marinette lay in the hospital bed looking lifeless, her parents sitting at her bed side and Adrien and Alya sitting outside her room waiting for some news on her condition. She had already been in surgery twice. Alya had phoned her parents and told them what had happened! They said they would drop by later to see how she was and collect Alya. Nino had come in but left half an hour ago. Alya had been crying her eyes out on Adrien's shoulder. She had never felt so sad before in her life but Adrian on the other hand was just sitting there quite not moving or speaking. He just couldn't believe what had happened one minute Mari was there at the outher side of the road looking all happy and cheerful as always then the next minute she was on the floor in puddle of her blood.

Adrien had been balling his eyes out besides her on the road and in the ambulance but now he didn't know what to do! He was just sitting there and shaking. He didn't now what to do! He had only realised recently that he had feelings for Marinette and he had planned to tell her today at the cinema then this happened!

Suddenly Marinette's mom burst through the doors and shouted "SHE'S AWAKE!"

 **I would like thank everyone who commented on my first upload! It was great to see that people are enjoying my FanFic! There will be a new update soon! Thanks again for reading**! **Hawk Fanfics**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

General POV!

Doctors rushed into Marinette's room to check her over. When they entered her room Marinette was shaking and panicking trying to get out of the bed and out of the hospital. Marinette's father Tom was holding her down trying to keep her from hurting herself. The doctors quickly got some general anesthesia and put her under to stop her from hurting herself. Once Marinette was under Tom let her go and then went to comfort her wife. "What is wrong with her doctor?" asked a very distraught Sabine. "We currently do not know what is wrong with her but we will inform you when we have more information on your daughters condition Mrs Dupain-Cheng" replied the doctor.

Sabine only managed to nod. She then asked if Marinette's friends could come in and see her. The doctor said they but they would only be allowed in for a few minutes. Sabine and Tom went out into the corridor to inform Adrien and Alya that they could see her.

Adrien POV!

I still can't process what was happening. One minute Alya was crying her heart out on my shoulder the next Marinette's mom had burst through the door from Mari's room shouting she was awake, then 2 doctors rushed into the room then we heard screaming then nothing. Five minutes later the doctors left and Mari's mom and dad came out and said that we could see her.

We went in and Alya broke down again. Marinette was just laying in the hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of machines! She had her forehead wrapped in bandages. Her right arm and left leg were in a cast. I just couldn't take it.

General POV!

Alya went I've and sat down beside Marinette's bed. She just sat there crying and begging Marinette to be okay, but Adrien just couldn't take it, he stood in the door for awhile looking at Marinette. He then turned to Alya and said "This is all my fault. If I hadn't invited her to the god dam mother fucken film she wouldn't have ended up in front of that bus!" Adrien then turned and was about to leave when Marinette suddenly moaned "Adrien ... It's not your fault. I was Ch...!" And she passed out!

With that Adrien's n rushed out of the Hospital with Alya not far behind trying to stop Adrien but she couldn't keep up with him and returned to the while Adrien was running through the streets of Paris, tears streaming from his eyes.

He couldn't stay there with her like that. He had to get away! He ran as fast as he could to his home! Once there he rush up to his room, locked his door and jumped onto his bed and just started crying his eyes out, but he couldn't get out of his mind what Marinette had said to him and Alya. She had said it wasn't his fault, that it was someone who's name started with Ch. "Don't worry Mari, I will find who did this to you." Sobbed Adrien. Just then Plag appeared out of know where and asked " Can I have my Camembert now?"

 **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it. I can't believe it! This is my first Fan Fiction and I all ready have 11 followers and 2 favourite in less than 48 hours! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

General POV!

Marinette was laying in the hospital bed. It had been two days since Adrien had stormed out of the hospital shouting it was his fault that she had ended up in front of the bus. She was still a bit traumatised but she was able to talk without stuttering now. She had woken up for a short period yesterday but fell back into darkness after about an hour.

When she woke up today she was informed that the police were going to come in later and ask her a few questions about the accident. Alya and Nino had come in but had to leave about an hour ago because they had to get to school. They did promise to come back after school to see how she was. So this led to where she was now. Sitting in a hospital be waiting for the police to come in and question her.

20 Minutes later!

Two officers entered the room and introduced themselves as Officers Fitz and Simmons. They said they wouldn't stay long they just need to find out what Marinette had seen when she was pushed in front of the bus. She told them about what happened. She started with the fact that before she reached the corner she was tripped by Chloe Bourgeois. She said that she had gotten up and continued her way to the cinema. She said that when that she was across the road from the cinema. She said she had seen her friends and that she had told them that she would be there in a minute.

"What friends were you meeting at the cinema?" Asked Officer Simmons. "I was meeting Alya, Nino and Adrien. Alya was here earlier and told me that they had already been questioned." replied Marinette. "Okay." Replied the officers. Marinette then continued with her story but heisted when she got to the part about Chloe. "Is everything okay Miss?" asked Fitz. "Yes" replied Marinette. "When I was pushed in front of that bus, I turned around and say Chloe Bourgeois laughing. And that's the last thing I remember" said a now tearing up Marinette.

"Okay Miss Dupain-Cheng. Thank you for your time. We have just one more question. What was Chloe wearing?" asked Officer Simmons. "Yes. She was wearing a yellow cardigan." Replied Marinette. "Thank you Miss. If you remember anything else don't hesitate to contact us" and with that the police left!

Chloe's Room!

Chloe had Sabrina rushing around her room packing up all her clothes, shoes and Ladybug merchandise. "Hurry the fuck up Sabrina! If that bitch Marinette wakes up and tells the police that I did it I'm screwed." Shouted Chloe. Sabrina just rushed the room finishing up the packing!

Suddenly Chloe screamed to Sabrina to finish now that they had leave now, and with that Chloe and Sabrina rush out of her room down to Chloe's room where a breaking news report had just started on the TV. They rushed down to Chloe's limo and they sped away at top speed out of the city. Back in Chloe's room the TV was still playing. The chief of Police was on. "We are issuing an arrest warrant for Chloe Bourgeois for attempted murder. Anybody with any information that will lead to her arrest please contact the Police."

Adrien's House!

Adrien was standing at his window looking out over Paris. "Chloe tried to kill Mari. That's what she was trying to tell me at the hospital." He said to himself. Adrien then went to his door. He un-barricaded it and then left his house. He walked to Alya's. When he got there he knocked on her door and when she answered he just broke down. Nino suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Alya's dressing gown and helped her bring Adrien into her kitchen.

Nino then got him a cup of tea and then sat down with both Alya and Adrien. They started talking and Adrien told them about the news report. Alya went crazy when she heard the news. She punched the wall and then she broke down and just started crying her eyes out onto Nino's shoulder. "Don't worry Alya. The police will find her and they will bring her to justice." Nino said to Alya.

Just then they heard a bang. They turned around and found Adrien passed out on the flour. She noticed a picture in his hand. She picked it up and laughed a little. "Oh shit Nino! I told you were shouldn't have gotten that photo of us doing it developed." Chuckled Alya. And with that hey moved Adrien onto the couch and they both returned to Alya bedroom but not before Alya hid the picture in her Diary.

 **Hey everybody. Thanks for reading. I think it is amazing that after only 3 chapters I have 14 followers and 5 favourites! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

1 Month Later!

Chat Noir stood above the City of Bordeaux. He had been chasing leads on Chloe for over a month now and so far this lead was the most promising. According to police reports Chloe had been seen here over 19 times in the past month. Ever since it was revealed that Chloe Bourgeois had attempted to murder Marinette the entire nation has been searching for her to no avail, but Chat was certain the he had found her.

He waited silently for his time to move. He hoped that he could bring an end to Marinette's torment of not knowing where Chloe was. Ever since she left the hospital she has been a nervous wreck worrying that Chloe would come back and try to kill her again. Adrien had paid her a quick visit as Chat before he left promising that he would find Chloe and bring her to justice.

Suddenly Chat heard a voice he had not heard in a long time from the balcony beneath him. He stayed as quite as he could until he could confirm that it was Chloe. Then suddenly he heard Sabrina's voice. "Which disguise do you want to wear tomorrow Chloe?" and with that Chat pounced and landed every so gracefully on the edge of the balcony.

"Chat Noir!" Chloe screamed. "Oh I knew you would come to my rescue. You honestly don't believe that I tried to kill that stupid girl, do you? Also where's Ladybug? She believes right, were like totally best friends" said Chloe. Chat didn't say anything he just slowly approached Chloe. Sabrina tried to run but Chat threw a book at her head and knocked her out. He then turned to Chloe and pounced on her and pinned her to the ground.

"I would kill you right now if I could but I won't. I want you to suffer." Chat snarled at Chloe and with that he knocked her out cold. He picked up both Chloe and Sabrina and started the journey back to Paris.

2 Day's later. Back in Paris!

"The hunt is over! Last night Paris Superhero Chat Noir captured Chloe Bourgeois and her accomplice Sabrina." Announced the reporter live on the news. Adrien just smiled. After a month away from Paris he was home and planned to make the most of it. He had been onto Alya the previous night and found out that Marinette was only going to be returning to school tomorrow. Adrien was glad she was okay but he had only one thing on his mind. Today would be the day that he would tell Marinette that he loved her.

He was worried though. He hadn't seen her in over a month. What if she hated him! These were all things that were rushing around Adrien head, but he had put it off for far too long. He had to tell her today.

The School. 1 hour later!

Adrien POV!

I was shaking like a house in an earthquake. I have never felt so nervous in my life I was about to tell my crush Marinette that I loved her. I had arrived at the school an hour early because Alya had told me that Marinette was going to be at the school an hour early today to get settled back in to the school life.

I suddenly say Mari with Nino and Alya. She was in crutches. It looks like her arm has healed well but her leg was still in a brace but to him she still looked as beautiful as ever. She began to climb the steps of the school with the help of Nino and Alya. I wanted to go help them but I wanted to surprise Marinette.

General POV!

Marinette was just at the top of the steps and through the doors when Adrien appeared "Hello Mari" he said. Marinette just looked at him. She didn't expect to see him so early. She had hoped to see him before class and then tell him that she loved him. She didn't expect to see him so soon.

"Mari, I have something I want to tell you! Said Adrien. "Actually so do I" replied Marinette" "Okay then. We will say it together to avoid any delay? Asked Adrien. "Yes" said Marintte. And with that they both at the same time said. "I love you"

Suddenly there was a bang. Both Adrien and Marinette looked to where the noise came from! Nino was down on the ground beside Alya. She had passed out. "Jesus Christ! Adrian dude call a fucken Ambulance!" shouted Nino.

Adrien quickly got out his phone and called for an ambulance. When the ambulance got there. Nino, Adrien and Marinette went in it to the hospital with Nino. "Adrien "Marinette said. "Yes" replied Adrien. "We need to talk. But not now, later. Okay?" asked Mari. "Okay" replied Adrien.

2 Hours Later!

Alya's parents were sitting on either side of her bed. Marinette, Nino and Adrien were sitting on the other side of the room. Alya was awake and speaking with her parent's. Suddenly the doctor came into the room and asked to speak with Alya and the three people present when she fainted.

Alya's parents left the room and the Adrien, Nino and Marinette came over. The doctor asked what was happening when Alya fainted. Adrien told the doctor that he and Marinette had just both confessed that they loved each other and then she just fainted.

"Well miss I'm guessing that Nino here is your boyfriend?" asked the doctor. "Yes he is. Why do you ask? Asked Alya. "Have ye two partook in sexual intercourse anytime recently" asked the doctor. Suddenly there was a crash. When they looked to where Nino was.

He had fainted. "Well miss I guess your boyfriend already figured it out. Miss your 3 months pregnant" said the doctor. And with that both Alya and Marinette suddenly fainted but Adrien caught Marinette and put her on the couch on the outher side of the room beside Nino while Alya fell back onto her bed. "It's going to be a long day today." Said Adrien to the doctor.

 **Thanks guys for all your support with my First Fanfic. This story will continue but im current working on another Fanfic!** **Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

2 Months Later!

Alya was sitting in the living room of her new apartment. So much had happened in the last two months. First she found out that she was 3 months pregnant with Nino's child. Then her parents kicked her out because she was pregnant. Then just when she thought she was going to be homeless Nino told her that he Adrien and Marinette had agreed to rent a larger four bedroom apartment. They had all agreed to move out of their respective homes and to split the rent fours ways.

Alya had been over joyed that her friends were willing to move out of their homes and to help her and Nino raise their child. Then four weeks ago there was Chloe's plea hearing. As expected she pleaded not guilty and a court date was set for a week after their graduation.

Then to top it all off last night Nino proposed to Alya. When he proposed Alya immediately said yes. They then went out for a romantic dinner and returned very late.

Marinette was overjoyed for her best friend. She also hopped that one day that Adrien would propose to her and they would get married and have a family. But she hoped that day wouldn't come anytime soon,

Gradation Day!

It was finial here graduation day. Everyone was very excited all dressed in their graduation robes. Alya now sporting a very visible baby bump.

1 Hour Later!

"May I present to you the graduation class of 2016" said the principle, and with that everybody threw their hat into the air.

Back at the Apartment.

There was a full party in swing. Everybody from Marinettes parents to Nino's parents. There was some alcohol and everybody except Nino and Alya were drinking. Marinette and Adrien were dancing like crazy people on the dance floor. They had both been drinking and were both very drunk.

"Let go somewhere more private? Hey Adrien" aske Marinette. "Oh yes" replied Adrien. "Don't worry I've got condom's" said Marinette and with that they retreated to Marinettes bedroom.

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter is short. I'm having some writer block on what to write next. If you have any ideas for future chapters please pm or write them in the review section. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to Review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Judgment Day!

General POV!

Marinette was sitting anxiously outside the courtroom. It was the day of Chloe's trial. Marinette really didn't want to be there but since she was the victim and the star witness as she had seen Chloe before she had been knocked unconscious she had to go. Her friends Alya, Nino and Adrien(a.k.a her boyfriend) were sitting beside her. Her parents were sitting in the bench across from her along with a few of her class member's.

On the other side of the room sat Mayor Bourgeois, Chloe's father. He was the only person there to support Chloe. Outside the courthouse the press littered the street waiting for news on The trial.

Suddenly a Lady came out and said that they could enter the courtroom. And with that they all entered the courtroom.

In the Courtroom!

"We are here today to determine the fate of Chloe Bourgeois who over three months ago tried to Murder a girl that she has been bullying for years. If Miss Bourgeois is found guilty she will face a life sentence and her Father must step down a Mayor.

Marinette was sitting quietly in the defendants side of the courtroom. Chloe was sort of bitching on the outher side of the courtroom room to her father saying that Marinette had tried to commit suicide.

Suddenly as Marinette Lawyer was about to call his first witness gun shots rang out through the courtroom. Everyone started panicking. Then the gun fire stopped. Marinette had been shot in the shoulder and Adrien took a bullet in the leg. She looked around the courtroom but fell to the ground in tears when she saw her parents!

 **Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm currently on holiday and I only have my phone so the chapters are going to be short! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

"Mom, Dad!" Screamed Marinette as she rushed toward her parents. Even though her arm hurt like hell she tried to lift her mother. **"Mom,** Dad! Please don't be gone!" Screamed Marinette. Alya, Nino and a limping Adrien rushed to her side.

In all of the commotion nobody noticed Chloe leaving the courtroom. Everybody was was either taking cove or trying to help the wounded.

Finally they herd sirens of rescue services. Then just when they thought they would get out a group of soldiers rushed in with there guns raised. Lucky though they were just checking if they was any armed assailants still there.

Marinette's parents were rushed out of the court and into ambulances. Mari wanted to go with them but couldn't due to her injuries. So she and Adrien with Alya and Nino were rushed to the hospital.

At the hospital!

Once they arrived at the hospital both Adrien and Marinette were rushed into surgery to remove the bullets from their body's.

1 hours later!

Marinette was awake and out of surgery and was in her parents room. They were both in critical life threatening comas.

Half an hour later!

Suddenly her mothers heart beat started to increase dramatically. Doctors rush in and Marinette was escorted out in tears. Suddenly she heard the doctor shouting clear over and over indicating they were using the paddles.

Finally a doctor came out and told Marinette to go in and say her final goodbyes. And with that Marinette just broke down in tears as she entered her parents her parents hospital room to say goodbye to one! Tear streamed down her face. Just as she was about to enter Adrien appeared at her side and said to her in a soft tone " Don't worry Mari. No matter what you will never be alone." And with that they entered the room.

Marinette suddenly noticed that Adrien was on crutches but that was no surprise to her since her arm was in a sling.

News report 2 hours later!

One of the members of the attack on the courthouse today has been caught and has told investigators that the attack was planned and organised by Chloe Bourgeois. She was on trial for the attempted murder of her fellow school member. She is now the most want person in France as the death toll of the attack has reached eighteen. More on this story and other stories at nine pm!

Hey Guys thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter was short and if there was a lot of mistakes but I'm writing on my phone. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Town Hall!

It has been three days since the courthouse attack and Mayor Bourgeois was standing outside side the town hall announcing his resignation as the mayor of Paris due to the actions of his daughter Chloe.

Once he said he was resigning the Press went mad asking the former mayor of Paris questions on what was being done to capture his daughter Chloe. The mayor simply replied by saying that everything that could be done was being done.

Marinette's parents bakery!

Marinette was laying on her all bed in her parents Apartment. She had been crying her eyes out into her pillow for the past day and a half.

She had been there since she had sad her finial goodbye. Once she had entered the hospital room with her parents. She started crying her eyes out when she say her mother.

She kept saying that it was all her fault! That if she hadn't gone to the cinema that day none of this would have happened. Suddenly the doctor entered the room. "What are u doing at your mothers bedside?Its your father that you should be saying goodbye to." Once the doctor said that Marinette burst into tears.

Now she was just laying on her bed face down crying her eyes out. Tomorrow was the day of her fathers funeral and she really wished that she didn't have to say goodbye but she had to go. She wanted to say goodbye to her father, even though she doesn't want to.

Day of the funeral!

Marinette was dressed in black. So we're here friends. Adrien was standing beside Marinette as she cried her eyes out as her fathers coffin was lowered into the hole.

It had been a small funeral. Just a few members of Marinette's family and her was some police officers present but that was just for safety.

1 Hour later!

Marinette sat in front of her fathers headstone crying her eyes out. Adrien was standing behind her just making sure that she didn't do anything she would regret.

Eventually Marinette got up and decided to head back to the apartment. As they were driving Marinette got a call. It was from an unknown number.

She was hesitant to answer fearing that it was Chloe call to threaten her. Eventually the phone stopped ringing. But then it started again. After about ten minutes of This Marinette decided to answer the phone.

It was the hospital. They were calling Marinette to come into the hospital. It was about her mother. And just like that Marinette started crying again but luckily Adrien managed to grab the stearin and stop them from crashing.

He brought the car to the side of the road. Marinette just sat the crying. She could already tell why the hospital was calling. Her mother was about to die.

2 Hours later at the Hospital!

The doctors were crowded around Marinette's mom. Her pulse was weakening. Marinette sat outside the room. She was cuddling up against Adrien. She had come to accept that she was going to lose her mother but she was ready for it.

Finally after a half an hour of waiting a doctor came out and told Marinette what she already knew. Her mother had passed. Marinette did cry but not as much as she had when here father died. That night Adrien slept with Marinette in her bed to comfort her but Marinette had accepted it. She finally knew that no matter what her parents would be with her. And that Adrien shall always be there when she needed him.

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading. Hope u enjoyed it. There will probably be a new chapter up in the next few days. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

3 months later!

Marinette was sitting in her room. It had been three months since her parents died and three months since Chloe disappeared! Police had been doing everything to catch her but still nothing. It was now August and Alya was due in a month.

Marinette was just sitting on her bed when Adrien entered. He went over and sat beside Marinette and put his arm around her. They just sat there in each other embrace. Marinette had finally got over her parents death but it was still a touchy subject for her.

Suddenly Alya and Nino burst into Mari's room and told them to turn on the to. They did and a head line piped up! Chloe Bourgeois orchestrator Of the courthouse attack three months ago has been sotted in America. Police there are say that they estimate that she will be caught with in the next month.

Alya then turned off the to and look to Mari. Mari then turned to Adrien and then Adrien to Nino and with that they all jumped up. Well those that could and shouted yes! Chloe would soon be behind bars and they could finally put the past few months behind them.

4 hours later!

It was midnight at the apartment. Everybody was sleeping soundly when suddenly Alya work up screaming! " The baby is coming!" Nino jumped up and out of the bed on fright and Mari came rushing in followed by hobbling Adrien.

"The baby is coming!" Screamed Alya.

As soon as she said that Adrien was on his phone and Marinette and Nino were packing Alya things.

While pack Alya's things Marinette came across something unusual. A vibrator. Marinette blush bright red and put it back. But after finding that she had a few ideas where she and Adrien had to go sometime.

10 minutes later

The ambulance had finally arrived and Alya was loaded in. Nino then got in and the ambulance rushed of the hospital. Marinette and Adrien the both got dressed and Marinette helped Adrien to the car and with that they were off to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital they went to the reception desk and asked what room Alya was in. But they were told that they couldn't tell them the room number until after the birth.

And with that they sat down in the waiting room waiting for news.

6 hours later!

Both Marinette and Adrien had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They were fast asleep when suddenly Adrien's phone rang. Marinette got such a fright she fell off the chair. Adrien had a quick chuckle and answered his phone it was Nino. Adrien talk with Nino for a few minutes and then he turned to Marinette and said that Alya had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Marinette jumped up and screamed for joy. Then Adrien went back on his phone to congratulate Nino. Then Adrien went pale. He turned to Mari and said that Alya had given birth to a boy.

And with that Mari screamed "TWINS"! Then Adrien turned to her again and told her that Alya was expecting the third one any minute! "Triplets" screamed Marinette. And with that she fainted.

10 minutes later!

Marinette had finally come round. She was sitting beside Adrien. She asked him what happened and he told her she had fainted when Alya told her that she was about to deliver her third child. Another girl. He also told her that the doctor said that they could go up and see Alya.

They went up to Alya's room and there she was laying in her bed with Nino beside her. And her three children in cots in front of her bed. Each had a name on the cot. The boys one had Nathan on it. And the two girls names were Samantha and Julie. Marinette went up to her friend and give her a big hug while saying how cute they were.

They were chatting away when Alya then told Adrien and Marinette that they were making them the godparents for their children. And with them Marinette started screaming like a fan girl in cosplay outside Stark Tower in New York.

After about an hour of talk. Both Marinette and Adrien left. They had to pick up an extra two cribs and a tone of baby clothes for Alya and Nino's children as the were asked. But what they Also had to do was move all of Mari's thing from her room to Adrien's room as they had decided to sleep together so that they could convert Mari's room into a play room for the kids and when the time was right. A room for one or two of Alya's and Nino's kids.

It was going to be busy for the next few months.

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading hoped ye like the chapter. There will be a new chapter in the next few days! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

1 month later!

It had been a month since Alya had given birth to the triplet and life was good. Marinette and Adrien we're dating, the triplets were as good as gold and Nino and Alya were planning their wedding. Life was perfect.

Currently Alya and Nino were out looking for a reception for their wedding with Marinette and Adrien. They had been to a lot of places in Paris but even though Alya and Nino liked them they were to expensive. Even when Adrien offered to pay they refused.

Just as they entered the twenty first place then was a loud noise. It roared for a matter of seconds there was nothing, then screaming.

There had been an explosion near the location they were. They immediately left the building running as fast as they could back to their apartment.

As they rushed through the streets Ambulances and police raced past to the scene of the explosion.

Alya and Nino were ahead of Marinette and Adrien because they had to get home to their triplets.

They were at the door of their building when someone behind them said " Hello you bitches! Your Gona pay for running my life" it was a voice the three friends hadn't heard in months. It was the voice Marinette feared! It was Chloe!

She slowly turned round. To face Chloe. Adrien Nino and Alya turned to. They were not afraid of Chloe. There was only one of her and four of them.

"Nino call the cops!" Said Alya. Marinette then turned her head to Alya and gave her a smile of appreciation. Marinette then turned back to Chloe. Then suddenly there was three loud bang!

Adrien suddenly fell to his knees. Tears streaming in his eyes! Marinette lay lifeless on the ground. It was the cinema all over again. Chloe just stood there laughing.

Suddenly there was a Woshe and Chloe stopped laughing. She look down a say a knife and blood running down her stomach. She suddenly fell to the ground. Chloe was dead.

Suddenly the police and Ambulance arrived and Marinette was loaded into the Ambulance and rushed to the hospital. Adrien went with her.

1 week later.

Marinette lay fully awake in her hospital bed. It had been a week since Chloe shot her. She was now sitting in her bed talking with Adrien when the doctor came in. He told Marinette that she was fine and very luck the bullets didn't hit anything vital. "Oh and your child is a hundred present okay!" Said the doc!

What screamed Marinette and Adrien just as Alya and Nino entered with the triplets.

"What's going on?" Asked Nino. Marinette and Adrien simply said that they would need to sit down. "There's Something we need to tell you" they said as the doc left.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading. New Chapter up soon! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had to deal my my sisters wedding. I will be trying to update more often after this. I'm currently working on a new story. It's going to be httyd fanfic. It will be the usual paring Astrid and Hiccup. But unlike outer stories this will have one thing that I have never seen in a httyd fanfic. From the start Hiccup and Astrid have been very close for all their life. But never in a relationship for one reason alone. Anyway back to this story! This is just going to be a quick update. Will post a longer ch soon! Hawk Fanfics! And don't to forget to review!**

Mari and Adrien and had just finished telling their friends about their situation. They were shocked at first but they soon got over it and asked them what were they going to do with it!

They both agreed they would keep it. But the big problem now was what were they going to do for space! Once Mari give birth there would be four kids. They would have to sort out this soon! But they agreed to do it when Mari was out of hospital!

Somewhere in America!

A girl rush up a hallway to another girl who was standing in a massive bay window. " It's done. They all have fallen for it!" The hooded figure turned around and removed her hood revealing a smug smile on her face! Chloe stood there looking at Sabrina before she told her prepared her plane! That it was time to end Adrien and Marinette!

Back in France!

The four friend were talking when a doctor entered the room and asked to speak with Adrien alone.

He took Adrien out side the room and sat him down! " Adrien. I'm afraid that your leg has become infected! And the only way to stop the infection is to amputate"


	13. Chapter 13

1 Week Later!

Adrien was laying on the operating table waiting for the doctor to put him under. It had been a tough few week for Adrien and Marrinette.

First Mari was shot. Then Adrien found out that his right leg had to be amputated.

Finally the doctor came into the room. And explained to Adrien what was going to happen. He then placed the mask on Adrien face and turned on the gas.

In the waiting room!

Marinette was sitting in the waiting room with Alta and Nino. They were waiting for Adrien to come out of the operating room.

Marinette was sobbing her eyes out. The day she was discharged was the day the love of her life was going to lose his leg!

3 hours later.

Marinette was sitting beside Adriens hospital bed. She was look at were his right leg used to be. She then turned to Alya and said that it was all her fault.

Alya told her that it was but she wouldn't listen. She just stayed crying until she heard Adrien voice! " Mari. This is not your fault! None of this is your fault ma'lady." And as he said that Mari say Adrien wink and then she realised it.

 **Authors Note!**

 **Hey Guys thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated In a while I've been in hospital. I broke my knee and I have had to deal with that! Thank for reading and don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Life is like **a** game of cards, every day you get delt a new card, this is until of course you draw your final card, and it is when everything ends! Now Marinette and Adrien have drawn their final card and their end is now nearing! Prepare the jet and the top men, for Ladybug and Chat Noir time is up!"

Back In Paris!

Marinette and Adrien had just left the hospital! It had been five weeks since Adrien had his amputation and only three since he got his prosthetic leg and he was still getting used to it. They were currently sitting on a bench waiting for Alya and Nino to pick them up.

"So my lady! What are we going to do this evening?" Said Adrien is a sly sexy tone! "Well chaton, you and I will have to wait for that! Tonight maybe just just a bj. I am still pregnant you know!" Said Mari to which Adrien responded with " I know!"

Suddenly Alta appeared out of no where and said "So what's this I hear about a blow job? Maybe Nino and I could join in!" And with that the three friends started laughing! "We might just keep ye to that!" Said Marinette!

With that the three of them went to Nino's car! "What got ye three laughing?" Asked Nino! "Oh nothing, just a talking about bj's and a maybe a foursome!" Said Alya. And with that the four of them set of home laughing.

Back at their Apartment!

The four of them had finally arrived home and where just entering their apartment! Alya relived the babysitter and went and checked on the triplets while the others sat down and popped a few beers, a glass of wine and a coke for Mari! Alya finally came back and sat down as well and had a sip of her wine.

"So guys we need to talk about living arrangements." Said Marinette. "We can't live here with Mari pregnant! This place is just way to small!" Said Adrien. "Well we already taught of that and while Adrien was in hospital we went and found a massive apartment! There's 8 bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room and a living room, and it's..."

Noooooo was the last thing anybody heard after the Bang!

High above the City of Paris!

"Oh it's Beautiful! Finally the final card has been played!" Said Chloe as she threw a card to the ground! "Sabine set a course for home!" Commanded Chloe! " Sure thing Chloe!" Said Sabine as she picked up the card Chloe had dropped and on it was one simple word "Death"!

4 Hours later

"It is still unconfirmed what cause the explosion but from what has been discovered so far it seams that a gas leak caused the explosion! So far there have been two confirmed deaths!" Said the reporter!

 **Well the first chapter and I leave it on a cliffhanger! Tune in either tomorrow or Wednesday for the next chapter! Also the next chapter is going to be very dark! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!- Hawk Fanfics**


	15. Chapter 15

Previously on Miraculous Love!

"It is still unconfirmed what cause the explosion but from what has been discovered so far it seams that a gas leak caused the explosion! So far there have been two confirmed deaths!"

Back to The Present!

The city of Paris was in shock! At the site of the explosion blinding lights from the fire trucks and Ambulances. Some people were still unsure as to what had happened other than the fact that the site was surrounded by the emergency services! So far there had found all the people who were in the building which was only The four fiends and the triplets!

An Apartment on the far side of Paris!

Two police officers were about to enter an apartment! "Sorry madam and sir we need to talk! Your daughter was in the explosion today and there is some news that we feel would come better from a family member rather than an officer." Said the police officer! "Okay Officers, Well go down and tell her!" Said the parents!

An another apartment in Paris!

Another Two police officers were about to enter an another apartment! "Sorry madam and sir we need to talk! Your son was in the explosion today and there is some news that we feel would come better from a family member rather than an officer." Said the police officer! The mother suddenly broke down but she pulled herself together and both her and her husband got ready to go down to the Hospital. "Any chance of a lift to the hospital officer" asked the mother! "Of course madam" replied the officer.

At the Hospital!

Nino woke up in the hospital screaming "Where's Alya and the triplets!?" His parents quickly rushed to calm him! " Nino dear we're so sorry! You have been out for the past two days. Alya has been at your since she woke! She just went to the toilet." Said his parents! "Okay but why are ye sorry for me?" Asked Nino! "Alya will explain son!" Said his dad just as Alta came in!

His Parents left his room as Alta sit at Nino side. Tears in her eyes! "Alta what happened?" Asked Nino! "Oh Nino, it Nathan and Julie they were killed in the explosion!"

Hey Guys thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Sorry if this chapter was abit dark but the next one that is going to be even darker I think. Anyway Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Hawk-Fanfics


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!

Nino just sat there shocked. He didn't want to believe. He couldn't believe. A million thing we're circling around Nino's head. He looked Alya dead in the eyes, tears streaming. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke? Alya tell me this is a joke!" Nino shouted at Alya. Alya just sat there tears in here eyes, wishing that she was joking, wishing that she could just make their pain go away but she couldn't. How can get over the loss of your child, Especially when you lost two of them at once.

Just then the doors of the hospital room burst open as Marinate rush into the room! She had just found out Nino was awake so she wanted to see how he was coping. She almost broke down herself when she say the state of the couple! There eyes were all puffy and red with tear streaming down here eyes. She sat down beside Nino and gave him the biggest hug she could! Nino just sat there until Mari pulled away.

"Mari? What happened your hand?" Asked Nino in shock. Mari just looked at him, herself on the brink of tears. She told Nino that in the explosion a support beam crushed her right arm and that to save her they had to amputate. Nino sat there in shock, he couldn't believe what had transpired first he find out her lost two of his kids and now one of his best friends had lost her right hand!

"But Nino that's not the worst part of this." Mari said as the year started to fall! " During the explosion as small price of metal hit me in the stomach..." that was a Mari could say before she broke into tears. Alya went over and started to hug her while finishing the story! " Adrian and Mari lost their son, and that ability to have children ever again."

2 hours later.

Two officers entered the hospital and proceeded to room 201. They entered the room to find the four friends gathered around a crib with a child! "Officers what's wrong? Why are you here?" Asked Adrien. The officers looked at each other and then at the group! " During our investigation we have discovered something. There's no easy way to say this but, the explosion at your home was no accident! It was intended. Someone is trying to kill you!"

The four just stood there in utter disbelief! Someone was trying to kill them! "We have reason to believe that Chloe Bourgeois is trying to kill ye!" Stated the officers. And with that Mari fainted screaming "Nooooo"


	17. Chapter 17

Two year had passed since the attack and the gang had been in witness protection for that time, but thanks to an outpouring from the public and a major effort from the police it was looking like Chloe and small army would be brought to justice. But with Chloe constantly on the run it was hard for the police to pin point her location!

That all changed when an explosion rocked Paris on Saturday Morning. The explosion took out a multi-storey car park, the police were mobilised. As they arrived a helicopter landed in the huge cloud of dust and from the dust emerged at small army of thirty heavily armed soldiers lead by Chloe and Sabrina. "We have come for Marinette! Bring her and no one get hurt!" Shouted Chloe. But the police insisted refused and were met with a wall of bullets. With that Chloe's final stand had begun.

The national guard and armed police were deployed. They had to fight there way through a street of destruction. Chloe and Sabrina had barricaded themselves inside what remained of the car park. The rest of her soldiers had surrounded them and were defending her! There chopper had been destroyed so they had no way to escape. They were firing what ammunition they had. The street around the car park was like a war zone. Parts of buildings were collapsed and the road was almost nonexistent.

Suddenly the firing stopped. Chloe then sent out the 10 men that were with her to check on what had happened. Suddenly there was a ton of gun fire and then police stormed the room! "Chloe, your under arrest for the attempted murder of Marinette and the murder of the children of Nino and Alya!" Said the police officer and Chloe was marched away in chains. As she was put into an armoured police car Sabrina came running out screaming they would never take Chloe alive and she started shooting the officers as Chloe tried to make a run for it! But as she ran one of the officers that Sabrina had shot with his dying breath shot Chloe dead on in her head! When Sabrina say this she turned the gun on herself and ended it. The terror reign of Chloe had ended!

An undisclosed location.

The phone began to ring in the gang house! Adrian approached the phone and answered it on speaker phone! " We have good news for ye. Chloe has been killed. You may return to Paris!" Said the person on the phone. And with that the room the gang were in burst into cheers of joy as they could finally live there lives in peace.


End file.
